1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing oil from oil-absorbent pads or socks so that they can be reused and the oil can be recycled without producing any hazardous waste.
2. Discussion of Background
The desorption of oil and other industrial lubricants from absorbent materials such as pads or "socks" is a prevalent industrial process. As a result, the current art contains a variety of different methods by which oil is removed from a material. What follows is a brief overview of the art's current state.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,079 issued to Guymon sets forth a method wherein oil filters are crushed while being simultaneously washed with a surfactant. The crushed oil filters are then reprocessed into steel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,455, issued to Marcel, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,197, issued to Marcel, both disclose a system for removal which includes subjecting the oil-containing material to squeeze rollers, a solvent shower, and a centrifuge. Thereafter the material is dried to restore it to a reusable condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,566 issued to Bond, teaches a special emulsion of citric oil-in-water that causes the waste oil to separate into three layers: an oil layer, an emulsion layer and a waste layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,856 issued to Steimel sets forth a process where an object is degreased, washed and dried in one location. This is accomplished by tilting the axis of rotation of a centrifuge and by operating the centrifuge at different speeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,892 issued to Logue teaches a device for use in cleaning oil filters. The device contains means by which various-sized filters may be cleansed.
However, there remains a need for an oil removal process that is simple, effective and that allows the recovery of the oil as well as the restoration of the material to a usable state.